


Spiderboi vs a BigHulkboi

by inthelittlegenny



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: This was floating around in my drafts, so I quickly proofread it and edited it. I actually like this one, so, yey!Also, sorry and not sorry for the title! I would have changed it, but it is what I kept referring to it as, so it stuck.Thank you for reading and enjoy!





	Spiderboi vs a BigHulkboi

**Author's Note:**

> This was floating around in my drafts, so I quickly proofread it and edited it. I actually like this one, so, yey! 
> 
> Also, sorry and not sorry for the title! I would have changed it, but it is what I kept referring to it as, so it stuck.
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy!

“Help here kid, I’ll be back in a minute.” Tony says, hovering at the entrance of the warehouse, readying himself to leave.

“Okay, Mr Stark. Go get them!” Peter cheers. He then rushes over to Bruce, who’s already began helping injured civilians.

Tony smiles at Peter’s enthusiasm, and quickly re-joins the heat of the battle, several miles away.

“Spiderman, keep the aliens away from this warehouse. We need to keep this area safe until the jet arrives for a civilian evac.” Bruce directs, barely turning his attention away from the man bleeding out in front of him.

Peter jumps into action quickly, as a rogue alien immediately barrels into the open space of the warehouse. He runs towards the creature and kicks him hard; the alien sailing back outside.

Peter follows him, and quickly incapacitates the alien, by webbing it on a nearby fence. Two more aliens emerge from another warehouse, and Peter’s Spider-sense is alerting him of more approaching.

“Dr Banner, Sir, how long until the evac?” Peter yells, as he engages in combat with the two other aliens.

“It should only be a couple of minutes, why?” He asks, poking his head out from the warehouse, everyone inside as helped as they can be.

“I think the aliens have changed the location of their portal, spawn point, thing.” He states, and dodges one of the alien’s blasts, pointing in the direction of the other nearby warehouse.

Bruce runs over, while Peter’s fighting the two aliens, and enters the warehouse. Inside, he sees a large portal; it looks like a ripped hole in the air with a mass of aliens inside it.

“Shit, you’re right Kid. We’re going to get overrun quickly,” Bruce says, watching as more aliens begin to pour out from the portal. He quickly steps away from the warehouse with the portal.

Voices start talking in the comms, so Bruce listens in, whilst Peter concentrates on the waves of aliens now emerging from the portal. He’s doing well to get their attention away from the civilians, and he starts using the webs to swing himself around.

“The portal just disappeared, what happened, where is it?” Bruce hears Steve yell. He starts to reply but is blasted by one of the alien’s gun, before he can say anything.

Peter notices and quickly webs the alien, and pulls him away from Bruce, running over and helping him to his feet.

“You’re not going Green, are you?” He asks, cautiously.

“Nope, I’m good.” Bruce replies, taking a breath to ensure it. His earpiece fizzles then, and goes silent.

During this time, the aliens seemed to have initiated a forcefield of some kind, which envelopes the area in a sealed dome. It encapsulates a large area, including the portal and warehouse full of civilians.

The civilians start screaming again, and the two superheroes look at each other for a second.

“Go.” Bruce prompts, and Peter immediately leaves to help the source of the scream.

Bruce runs into a backroom and shuts the door, and tries to calm himself down.

“We need backup quick, the portal’s here,” Bruce starts to relay down the comms, but they’re eerily quiet.

“Hello, is anyone receiving this message? Can anyone hear me?” He tries again, and starts pacing the room.

“Just me, Dr Banner.” Peter grunts out, and Bruce hears the familiar sound of the web thwips.

“Okay, the forcefield must have interfered with our comms somehow. Stay calm kid, how are you holding up?” Bruce asks, desperately trying to think of a plan, running his hands roughly through his hair.

“I’m fine, I shut the civilians in the warehouse, so they should be safe. But there are so many aliens now, and I can’t reach Mr Stark, and- “, Peter starts, getting more worked up as he talks.

“Don’t worry kid, you’re not alone. I’m coming out to help, just hang in there.” Bruce starts, but freezes in place when Peter yells.

“No! I’m sorry Dr Banner, but you need to stay away. I won’t be able to deal with the Hulk. Please.” Peter admits, soundly scared, and a bit overwhelmed.

Bruce takes a deep breath, to try and think rationally, and not become the hulk.

At this point, the other Avengers have seen the forcefield, and have rushed over to assess what’s going on. Bruce is still hidden in the warehouse backroom, Peter though, is outside fighting the aliens, notices the rest of the team outside the forcefield.

Tony sees Peter swinging around, with a hoard of aliens following him. He’s dodging all their attacks, but the constant barrage is leaving him no room to retaliate. Tony starts slamming on the forcefield, which does nothing, and racks his brain for a way to break it.

Peter briefly glances up, but continues soaring around, otherwise he’d be hit. He realises Tony and the other Avengers won’t be able to help, as they start pounding the forcefield with a variety of attacks, all looking angry and worried. 

One of the aliens slowly walks into the open, and fire’s a gun different from the others. The pulse that emerges tracks Peter, and he gets hit. The web he’s swinging with dissolves from the gun, and Peter hurtles towards the ground, with a scream.

“PETER?!” Bruce shouts down the comm, and when he doesn’t get a reply, he runs out of the room, and warehouse in a panic. He gets immediately blasted by an alien, and crashes into the wall, begins changing form. 

His clothes rip, and he yells loudly, attracting the attention of the aliens. The Hulk, then fully emerges. He pushes away from the wall, and he barrels over towards the group of aliens. They start blasting him, but it has no effect. The Hulk starts lifting the aliens effortlessly, thrashing them around, and throwing them into each other.

Peter pushes himself off the ground, looking around dazed, until he focuses on an alien piece of technology, wedged in the ground. He immediately scrambles over, and stares at it, his hands hovering around it. He can sense the energy emitting from it, going to the forcefield, keeping it activated.

He catches sight of Iron Man, who’s lined up with his sight, behind the forcefield. He’s making a crushing motion with his hands, and desperately pointing at the device. Peter nods quickly, and grabs a hold of the cylindrical object, and starts pulling it. He puts all his weight behind it, but it doesn’t affect it at all. He tries pushing it, twisting it, even zapping it with his web shooters. His hope fades, as his attempts are futile.

A loud roar from the Hulk causes Peter to whip his head around, and he sees the Hulk nearing the warehouse of civilians. Over half the aliens lay dead on the floor, and the few that are left scatter back into the warehouse with the portal.

Peter leaps to his feet, and swings over to the Hulk, and seconds before the Hulk crashes through the warehouse, he catches him with a web, and heaves him away from the building. The Hulk turns to look at Peter quickly, surprised that a kid managed to move him slightly, but quickly becomes angry, and charges towards his new target.

“Holy shit…” Peter mutters, and quickly webs onto the forcefield and pulls himself away, just as the Hulk approaches. The Hulk follows him, leaping into the air in attempt to catch the Spider. Peter lands on the forcefield wall, and sticks to it. He starts to scramble along it, until he’s hanging off the ceiling up-side-down, watching an angry Hulk jump underneath him, just waiting for him to fall. 

He’s shaking viciously, as he glances below him. Knowing his chances of survival are quickly diminishing, and if he dies, the civilians die too. He’s going to be responsible for so many deaths, and he starts to hyperventilate as the Hulk roars again. 

Tony quickly appears above him, his faceplate removed so Peter can see his face. He appears calm, but Peter can see his frantic worry hidden underneath. The Hulk lets out another angry roar, causing Peter to flinch, and shrink in on himself, hiding his face behind his trebling arm.

Tony waves his hand to catch Peter’s attention, and Peter cautiously looks up. Tony gestures back down at the device, and then to the Hulk, and Peter then knows what he needs to do.

Peter sees then, that Tony has placed his hand on the forcefield, and he touches the same space with his own. Peter takes a deep breath, and glances a final look at Tony. Looking into his Mentor’s concerned brown eyes, Peter regrets that he never told him how much he meant to him.

His spider-sense, then, screams at him, and Tony’s face becomes panicked. He quickly releases his grip on the forcefield, falling from his previous position, just as a piece of rubble hits the space he was just in.

He swings himself around, narrowly avoiding the falling debris, and heads over to the device. As expected, the Hulk charges after him, and Peter pauses for a second, swinging out the way in the last second. The Hulk misses the device though, so Peter pulls himself around, to try again.

The Hulk leaps into the air, and grabs Peter tightly, as he Peter attempts to get close to him. Peter screams at the Hulks strong grip, and feels his ribs crack, and his left arm break. He doesn’t notice Tony screaming for him outside the forcefield. He’s only vaguely aware of a female voice talking to him, as the Hulk then starts swinging him around.

“Mr Parker, I have calculated that your highest chance of survival is to immediately electri-“ Karen begins.

“Yeah, whatever. Please, make this stop!” He gasps, as he slams into the ground He lands on his back, and hears a crunch. Pain shoots up his spine, but is quickly overtaken by Karen initiating the electricity. Due to severe damage, the suit doesn’t protect Peter from the shock, and he screams again, as the Hulk lets go.

The electricity quickly stops, and Peter glances up to see the device again. Suddenly, he is hit with another idea.

“Karen, as soon as I touch the device, I want you to start the electric current again.” Peter says, trying not to slur his words, as he positions himself to get to the device.

“Sir, I don’t believe you can survive-“ Karen says, and is again interrupted by Peter.

“I don’t care, do it. This is the only way to save those people, and saving people is in my job description.” He says, and uses the arm that isn’t broken to shoot the device with web, pulling himself along the ground to it. He grabs the device, just as the Hulk appears above him again, and Karen immediately initiates the electricity.

The device reacts, as it is overloaded with the power. The device glows brightly, and heats up significantly. The forcefield flickers, and Peter is finally able to hear the other Avengers through the comms.

“PETER!” Tony shouts, and instantly flies into the Hulk, slamming him away from the Kid.

The other Avengers instantly take over dealing with the Hulk from Tony, and lure him away from the area. The evac Jet is able to land, and immediately starts assisting the civilians from the warehouse. Tony quickly goes over to Peter’s side, and tugs off his mask.

“FRIDAY, scan him now!” Tony shouts, getting feedback instantly.

“Broken left arm, Broken right leg, Broken right foot, 12 broken ribs, Spinal injury, Fractured left leg, multiple points of internal bleeding, and severe burn marks.” FRIDAY reports, Tony’s face going paler with every injury. “Highest probability of survival is to immediately get him back to the compound.”

Tony hesitates for a second, not wanting to move the kid and cause more pain, before lifting Peter up, and flying straight to the new compound. On the flight over, he informed the medical team of his arrival, and sent them FRIDAY’s diagnostic.

As soon as Tony places Peter on the bed, doctors and nurses swarm him. Tony gets shoved back, and silently watches as they whisk Peter away into immediate surgery. The Iron Man suit folds away, and without its support, Tony collapses on the floor, and starts crying into his hands.

 

It’s hours later, until someone approaches Tony. He was watching the surgery, from a parallel room, behind a pane of glass. Now, he’s staring at an empty room, that will likely haunt him forever.

“We correctly aligned the broken bones, and sourced and fixed the internal bleeding. But we’ve had to put him in a medically induced coma, to allow time for his body to heal naturally. Though, it shouldn’t be long with his ability.” She forces a chuckle, staring at the floor anxiously. “We’ve taken him to one of the medical rooms, where you can see him now, if you’re ready.”

Tony nods, and follows the lady down the corridor. She gestures to the door, leaving Tony to enter himself. He takes a deep breath, preparing himself for the sight, then enters cautiously.

Peter’s lying on the bed, various tubes connecting him to machines, casts on his limbs, a ghostly pale complexion. 

Tony takes a tentative step forward.

He notices how small Peter appears on the huge bed, he’s worried Peter will disappear if he looks away. So he doesn’t. 

The large bed leaves room for Tony to climb on, so he sprawls next to the kid. He grabs Peter’s hand, the one not in the cast, and starts stroking the back of it with his thumb, slowly falling asleep.

 

It’s become routine for Tony to fall asleep next to Peter. He requested another bed to be brought into the room, but it hasn’t been touched yet. A desk was also fitted, so Tony could work, whilst staying close to Peter. And soon a workbench was brought in as well. Tony basically lived in the room. 

Bruce comes in, a week after the incident. Peter’s still unconscious on the bed, whilst Tony is tinkers with Peter’s suit, repairing it, and adding upgrades. Specifically, trying to Hulk proof it.

“How’s he doing?” He asks, slowly approaching the kid on the bed. Tony sighs and drops his tools on the bench with a clang. He takes a second to compose himself, he’s knows it wasn’t Bruce’s fault.

“I mean, you did a number on him.” He finally replies, pivoting around and flicking Peter’s injuries onto the screen nearest Bruce. He starts reading the list, looking guiltier as he progresses. Tony takes another deep breath, and walks over to stand on Peter’s other side, opposite Bruce.

“But, he’s tough. It’s not your fault.” He states, folding his arms, just waiting for Bruce to disagree. And sure enough, his self-doubt kicks in. 

“Tony, I hurt the kid.” He starts, staring at Peter’s unmoving form, “I could’ve, I mean, if he didn’t have his super healing ability.”

“Look, you did hurt him. But he’s not dead, you saved him from the aliens, and I’m the one who made him stay with you.” Tony says, moving the hair from Peter’s forehead.

They stay silent for a moment, listening to Peter breath through the oxygen mask. It’s eerily quiet, but calms both their nerves, reassuring them that Peter is alive.

“So, how are we making the kids suit, me-proof.” Bruce asks, turning away from the bed.

“Hey, you didn’t do this, this is all the Hulk. Now, here’s the prototype I’m working on.” Tony said, walking back over to the workbench.

 

Why was everything so bright?

Peter brought his hand up to cover his eyes, but found it restricted and heavy. He let out a groan of frustration, and tried to move his head to the side, and bury himself in his pillow. He then heard rushed footsteps in the room, getting louder as they come closer.

“Peter, hey buddy, open your eyes. It’s time to wake up.” A familiar voice asks, coaxing Peter to slowly open his eyes.

Peter blinks, and slowly focuses on the figure hovering above him.

“Mr Stark…” Peter mumbles, closing his eyes again. It’s just too bright.

“FRIDAY, dim the lights.” Tony requests, whilst cupping Peter’s head, to encourage him to wake.

Peter leans into Tony’s touch, a light smile gracing his features, and he opens his eyes cautiously.

“There you are, the bravest Kid I know.” Tony smiles, eager to be in Peter’s presence again.

Peter weakly chuckles in reply, then looks down at his body. Various limbs in casts, an IV, bandages everywhere. He sighs again, returning his gaze to Tony.

“He got me good, huh.” Peter states, watching as Tony briefly winces before composing himself.

“Yeah, but not good enough.” Tony replies, finally sitting next to the bed, instead of standing above him. Peter tiredly rolls his head to the side, to continue looking at Tony.

“How long has it been?” Peter asks tentatively.

“A month, you had the audacity to leave me for four whole weeks.” Tony says, joking about the situation, as usual.

“Why isn’t my healing factor working?” Peter wonders, normally he doesn’t take this long to recover. Tony pauses, recalling the panicked surgery a month prior.

“It is.” He says simply, not wanting to imagine the lastly damage without it.

“Oh…” Peter whispers, it now dawning on him that anyone else would have been dead.

“Yeah, you’re fine now though.” Tony says, assuring himself more than Peter. They sit with each other for a few more minutes, FRIDAY slowly brightening the lights, as Peter gets used to them.

“How is Dr Banner, can I see him?” Peter asks, looking around the room lazily, as if he was already here.

“Let me go find him then, sit tight Underoos.” Tony says, and leaves towards the lab, where he knows Bruce will be. Sure enough, Bruce is pacing around the lab, attempting to focus on work, then seconds later, pushing away, and returning to pacing around.

“You’re being productive, it seems. I almost feel guilty about interrupting you.” Tony states sarcastically, walking over to Bruce, who snaps his head at Tony, not realising he’d entered.

“Wait, what are you doing outside Peter’s room? Is he okay?” Bruce starts panicking.

“He’s awake, he’s back.” Tony says, smiling at Bruce. Bruce takes a deep, relieved breath, but then turns to Tony in confusion.

“So, why are you not with him?”

“He asked to see you.” Tony replies simply, “Although, of course, I’m still his favourite. Don’t get any ideas.”

“Wait, I can’t go see him! What would I say? ‘Hey kid, sorry for turning into a giant green monster and almost killing you.’ God, maybe he’s asking me to never see him again?” Bruce mutters, worrying himself with every thought.

“Let’s just go, you know Pete, he’s not one to hold a grudge.” Tony says, putting a hand on Bruce’s back and leading him back to the med bay, making sure his friend doesn’t whimp out.

Tony opens the door, and before Bruce can turn around, he pushes him into the room.

Bruce stumbles in, watching Peter, as he slowly moves his head to face him.

“Hi, Dr Banner.” He whispers, fighting to stay awake now, but he’s determined to speak with Bruce first.

“Hey, kid.” Bruce says, not daring, or knowing, what to say.

Tony enters the room, and quietly shuts the door, going over to his workbench. Bruce edges closer to Tony, still facing Peter though. A few long seconds pass, as Peter builds his energy.

“Thank you for saving me.” He says, and Bruce laughs out a breath in surprise.

“What? How hard did I hit your head? How did I save you?” He asks, moving forward to stand at the end of Peters bed.

“From the weird alien creatures, there was a swarm of them. I couldn’t handle them all, then you appeared and dealt with them. So thank you.” Peter explains slowly, taking heavy breaths as he goes. “And all those civilians you helped, before turning into him.”

“Well, I’m sorry. I should have controlled myself, I never wanted this to happen to you.” Bruce says, as Tony walks over to Peter’s side.

“I would hope not Bruce.” Tony laughs, patting him on the shoulder as he passes. “Move over kid, you’re tired, I’m tired, and your bed is comfier.” He says, leaving no room for debate, and quickly ending the conversation, that will otherwise inevitably be them apologising and thanking each other. 

“I’ll be going then, it’s good to see you’re okay Pete. I’m sorry.” Bruce smiles, and gives the half-asleep kid a quick wave goodbye.

Tony crawls into bed beside Peter who is too tired to care, so simply lies there. Tony brings Peter to his chest, being mindful of the attached equipment, and starts idly playing with his hair.

“Will you stay here?” Peter mutters, nuzzling his head into Tony’s chest.

“Obviously kid, now get some rest.” Tony confirms, softly stroking his cheek, and they drift to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> (I’m like 90% sure Peter wouldn’t survive from his injuries, but it was too fun and addictive to just keep adding them to the list. Does that make me a bad person? Probably.)


End file.
